He saved my life
by xX-R4CH31-Xx
Summary: A little prucan story, matthew talks/thinks about how his life was saved. Shit summary, don't let it put you off, rated T just incase i add swearing and stuff later
1. Chapter 1

**I tried do a little prucan... Human names used**

If weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here, he saved my life.

oooOooo

"I hate it, I hate it so much, no one ever notices me and if they do, it's either to bully me or they think I'm Alfred. Why can't I just be known as myself for once? Have a friend? Why? What on earth did I ever do wrong like did I do something in another life or something because I don't recall ever doing something wrong! Well it will all end soon anyway, no point in bothering..." Matthew exclaimed in his quiet little voice.  
>He was over everything, standing on the ledge of that ugly yet pretty relaxing school rooftop at sunset ready to end it all. Yes, his life that is. "<em>But for once I want to be loud, scream with all my might, before I end this misery,"<em> He thought. And so he took a deep breath and finally let it out, he screamed so loud that Alfred sounded like a normal calm person compared to this one scream. _"God if I do try, I can be loud, but that kinda hurt my chest..."_

Time came, slowly he took his hands off the rails finger after finger, just as _he_ opened the door to the rooftop

"WAIT, DON'T JUMP!"

No more than a single tear fell from Matthew's eyes, the guy was talking to him right? Probably not.

"You're Matthew right? I don't know what you're going through but please don't jump!" This guy told him.

Matthew was so confused he must of been dreaming right? This person, he looked like an angel, silky silver hair and crimson eyes that sparkled every existing colour. Even though this kid was popular he had the nickname 'Ghost Boy' which the guy didn't seem to like,Matthew thought 'Angel' suited him better at least. But wait put that aside, did he just call him Matthew? Was he finally noticed and not mistaken for Alfred?

oooOooo

**Sorry it's so short, I discovered I need to go to bed, anyway review please, first fanfic ever, will update soon~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**forgot to say in the previous chapter but unfortunately hetalia is not mine otherwise prussia would be real already**

**anyway. moving on**

oooOooo

Matthew could not believe a single thing that just happened, he was finally noticed, he was finally called by his real name and it all came from an angel

_"Oh my god, he is defiantly an angel," _

"Angel? Me?"

"D-did I Just? G-god this is so e-embarrassing,"

"A-anyway Mattie just come back here please, (I don't want to see another person die)..."

What was the last thing he just said? There was quite a bit of concern in his voice. Oh well probably not important. Matthew wasn't really in the mood to jump anymore, like this amazingly-goodlooking angel had just come from the heavens to save him and he already called him "Mattie", he might as well treasure him.  
>Matthew slowly climbed over the railing as the "Angel" came to help him. Careful now, we don't want any accidents do we.<p>

"W-what are you still doing at school, it's already sunset," Matthew quietly asked the "Angel" with a shakey tone, nothing noticeable though

"Ah, well I unawesomely got a stupid detention with Mr. Vargas, but damn it was all francis' fault this time! why did he drag me and toni into it?! It wasn't our fault that he went running..naked...again... *sigh* I'm getting off track, s-sorry, and the detention had just finished, oh we were sent to different places, so unawesome right? I was down a couple of floors, and then I heard the loudest voice I had heard in a while like it was louder than that kid Alfred and then the awesome me just sorta ended up here.." This wonderful "Angel" replied. Other than using the word 'Awesome' so much everything about this guy was perfect, Matthew didn't mind though he could easily get used to it.

_"Cheep" _

What was that?

A soft ball of yellow fluff poked out of the "Angel's" Hair, it was soo cute. The bird just kind of sat there for a bit like it was... how would you say? Yes, observing Matthew. Was this his so-called halo? The "Halo" started moving, slowly it got out of the little nest in the "Angel's" hair and made a little one with his hair, it was pretty cute of it, really.

"Oh my god, You went to someone else? Awesome! You haven't done that since-" The "Angel" had cut off starting to show a bit of emotion.  
><em>"Since what?" <em>Matthew thought, and yes, he actually thought it this time.

"This awesome, little guy is Gilbird! Cute isn't he? Seems he likes you! Ah! I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet! so unawesome!"  
><em>"Ok maybe the awesome will take some time to get used to,"<em>

"*clears throat* I, Am the one and only, Most awesome person in the world, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The "Angel" who was revealed to be Gilbert had finally introduced him self.

The two of them were pretty awkward just staring and each other and slightly blushing, until it was pitch black and the stars came out that is.

"A-ah well, I kinda n-need to get going..." Matthew eagerly said, he hoped he didn't sound rude.  
>"Wait Mattie, do you need a lift or something, like I have my awesome car and it's like already 7:00 and-" Nup, it's 8:30 you dummkopf, look at the time.<p>

"Oh shit it's already 8:30! Crap it's late, how did time fly so fast, so unawesome! "Bird Paradise" is on tv at 9 and craaaaappp~~ Hey Mattie, urgh do you um, kinda wanna stay at my awesome house tonight?" Gilbert offered embarrassingly.  
>Matthew thought <em>"Well it's not like if I go home anyone will notice or care, and it is pretty late, I am exhausted, plus my house is pretty far away, and this "Angel"named Gilbert actually notices me, why not?"<em>

"Y-yeah, I don't mind it is p-pretty late, a-and I do live pretty far..."

The offer was accepted and so they went, to Gilbert Beilschmidt's house, where a mystery or two MAY be solved...

oooOooo

**Yeah shit as always like wtf is bird paradise, who knows, anyway who do you think died? I'm implying 2 people guess who~~**

**anyway this is my first fanfic so please review, they're nice, new chapter soon~~**

**Translations:**

**Dummkopf = Idiot (German)**


	3. Message from author

**just an author update, i wont be writing for a while, im really sorry like i have written chapter 3 twice and it deleted itself and i am pissed so i am taking a break, probs wont get the update til next month... **


End file.
